An Accident
by Dobokoyuramon
Summary: Buttercup is fed up with her sisters, so she decides to experiment a little...but it becomes the greatest mistake she's ever made.
1. Experiment

            "This is _your_ fault, Buttercup!" Blossom shouted, narrowing her eyes furiously.

            "My fault? This is _your_ fault!" the ebony haired little girl retorted.

            "I want my Octi!" Bubbles choked between deafening sobs.

            "Well you can't have him, Bubbles!" Blossom roared, whipping around as she pointed a hand at Buttercup accusingly. "_Buttercup_ threw him over the fence!" 

            "I already said I was sorry!" Buttercup shouted, folding her arms. "Besides, it's not like I did it on purpose! I thought we were playing catch!" 

            "So go over and get him!" Blossom ordered.

            "_You_ get him, _you're_ the leader!" Buttercup snapped. 

            "You know Mr. Barkley's dog is over there! And he can be pretty vicious!" the red head explained.

            "Well I'm not getting it!" Buttercup screamed. 

            Bubbles exploded into a fit of tears and crying at this statement. "I hate you, Buttercup!" she shrieked in a desperate cry. "You're so mean!" 

            "Quit your crying, you baby!" she responded coldly.

            "Girls, girls!" the Professor scolded as he came outside. "What's all the commotion about? You'll drive out the whole neighborhood!"

            "_Buttercup_ threw Bubbles' doll over the fence!" Blossom said knowingly.

            "Buttercup, is this true?" he queried, bending down to the green powerpuff girl. 

            "Y-yeah, I guess…" she admitted. She then threw up her hands. "But it wasn't my fault! Bubbles wouldn't stop being so irritating and I-I-"

            "Now Buttercup, I thought I've told you before to play nice." He looked disappointed. 

            "I was! I just…she was being annoying!" she attempted to justify her actions as she pointed to her blonde sister. 

            "Buttercup, go into the house." The Professor pointed. 

            "But Professor, I-" she held out her hands. 

            "Buttercup, now." He looked at her harshly. 

            Grumbling, the girl stomped into the house and up to her room. Slamming the door, she flopped onto her bed and growled. "It's not fair!" she beat her fist on a pillow. Slowly looking up, she met the sparkling eyes of Bubbles' stuffed unicorn. 

            Buttercup scowled, then smirked, sitting up and grabbing the unicorn. "Why hello there, mister unicorn." she spat. "How are you today? Not feeling well? That's a shame. Maybe it's because I'm punching you!" she thrashed the animal wildly, tearing out small amounts of stuffing before she hurled it against the window. Much to her horror, it hit the pane with a crack. "Oh no!" she gasped, rushing to the window. A small, white crack was visible. "Mm, maybe no one'll notice." She put her hand to her mouth as the door cracked open.

            "Buttercup…?" Bubbles' timid voice crept into the room as her blonde head peeked in. 

            "Uh, wh-what is it, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, quickly standing in front of the window.

            She stepped into the room nervously and looked at the floor. "Um…I just wanted to say that…I was sorry, and…I don't really hate you." She rubbed her foot against the ground, but then her gaze caught the battered unicorn on the floor. "Princess Pony Paws!" she cried, jumping to the doll. She cradled it lovingly as she glared at Buttercup. "_You_ did this, didn't you?" 

            "Uh, I-" she looked away and scratched the back of her head. 

            "I take it back! I do hate you! I hate more than anything in the world!" she started to cry again. 

            "Aw, q-quit your blubbering!" Buttercup stammered. 

            Hours later, the mood of the household had turned from bad to much worse. Bubbles hadn't stopped crying, Blossom sat angrily griping about Buttercup's attitude, and Buttercup stayed in her room in a fit of fury. She finally decided to come down after a long while, driven by hunger. As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear the conversation taking place in the living room. 

            "It's not fair!" Bubbles was saying. "Buttercup's so mean to me, and-and I never did anything to her!"

            "She's so bossy!" Blossom stated.

            Buttercup grunted, climbing down the stairs and stopping as she passed the living room. Professor Utonium sat with Bubbles in his lap. She held her stuffed octopus was in her arms and one leg had been torn off. The Professor held the severed leg. Blossom sat across from them with a spiteful look towards Buttercup. Bubbles noticed her as well, and folded her arms as she turned away. Buttercup grunted again and continued on into the kitchen. 

            "I hate both of them." She said to herself. "Always telling me what to do…annoying me outta my mind." She took out the peanut-butter and jelly, setting both on the counter and staring at them for a long while. "But why should I complain? Shouldn't I be grateful to live with Queen Blossom?" she began to spread the jelly and peanut-butter onto the slices of bread as she continued to mock Blossom in a very high-pitched tone. "Come and dust the royal bedroom. Play the royal games. Follow the royal orders." On the last two words, she slapped the butter knife violently against the bread. She put the sandwich together and took a bite. She could still hear the nagging and whining of her two sisters, and it angered her greatly. Looking around to find some sort of solace away from their voices. An opened door caught her attention; the door to the lab. She happily walked over and entered, shutting the door behind her. Flipping on the light, she sat on a stool and took another bite of her sandwich. 

            "And then there's Bubbles." She continued to complain to herself. "She's such a baby! If I hit her, she cries. If I yell at her, she cries. If I look at her, she cries!" she chewed thoughtfully. "I wish I had a brother!" she declared promptly, jumping up. "Then maybe he could come out and fight, and be tough, not cry all the time like those girly girl sisters of mine!" she smiled at the thought. Then, an idea hit her. 

            "What if…I _did_ have a brother?" she set her sandwich down and walked over to the large container of the infamous, Chemical X. "Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll make myself a brother!" she hopped up and down excitedly, grabbing a pot and throwing things into it. "Couple of snails here and there…" satisfied, she looked around for something to protect herself. After all, who knows how explosive the last ingredient could be? She found a lab coat, (which was obviously much to large for her) and some gloves. 

            "Okay…carefully…" she picked up the heavy glass holder of the chemical and poured it into the mixture of boy soup. Setting it down carefully, she waited. And waited. Nothing happened. "Uh…hello? Hello in there?" Buttercup bent down close to the mixture. "How the heck does this stuff work, anyhow?" before she could think of the answer, it started to boil. 

            "Now we're talkin'!" she said triumphantly. But the boiling became more and more rapid, then harder and faster, and the whole foundation began to shake. There was a loud pop and an eruption…then it was silent. Buttercup took her hands away from her head, slipping out of her protective position. What she saw as a result of the concoction astounded her.       


	2. The End Result

            "Buttercup? Buttercup, what's going on? I heard a scream and-" the Professor rushed down the stairs and skidded to a stop as he absorbed the sight in front of him. "B-Buttercup…what…did you do?" the Professor gaped at what was in front of him. It was…well, a Powerpuff _boy_. He wore a yellow sweatshirt (because they're all inexplicably born with clothes included) with a black stripe around each sleeve. His collar was black, matching a black hood in the back, a black stripe around the base of the sweatshirt, and a black snow hat on his head. Sprouting out from the hat were spiky strands of bright, auburn hair that flittered into his curious golden eyes. He was on the edge of the table, not saying a word, his legs, covered in blue jeans, swayed back and forth, revealing his white tennis shoes. 

            "Um…" Buttercup looked at the new boy in amazement. "I…I…can explain…?" she stuttered. 

            The other two girls were soon by the Professor's side. "Professor, what happened…here…?" the other two's eyes widened as they saw the boy before them. Perhaps five minutes of utter silence passed until Bubbles broke it.

            "…Who's he?" she asked, pulling at the Professor's coat. 

            The Professor walked slowly to the edge of the table and took a closer look at the boy. He recoiled, seemingly frightened. "Hello there…" he greeted. 

            The boy didn't say anything, simply staring at the Professor. Professor Utonium turned to Buttercup. "Buttercup, _what_ did you _do_?" he repeated.

            "Uh, well…" she started, looking away. "I…was just…you know, seeing if I could make a…a brother?" 

            "You what?" his eyes widened as well as he looked at his daughter incredulously. "You just…?"

            "I guess…it worked." Blossom said quietly. 

            Another long silence passed. "Buttercup," the Professor started sharply. "I've told you three to stay out of the lab, you know that. Now look what you've done."

            "What are we gonna do with him, Professor?" asked Bubbles, hiding behind her father figure. 

            "We ain't gonna do nothin'!" Buttercup stated, flying up to the boy's side. He looked at her in awe, then returned to staring at his shoes. "Come on, can't we keep him?"

            The Professor's mouth opened and he shrugged. "Let's…go upstairs. We can talk about it there." 

            "Does he have a name?" Bubbles asked. 

            Blossom furrowed her brow for a second. "Well, I guess we'll have to name him."

            "Oh, let's name him Brad!" Bubbles chirped excitedly.

            "Or Brandon." Blossom chimed.

            "Hey, he's _my_ creation!" Buttercup snapped. "I should get to name him." 

            They all looked at Buttercup expectantly.

            "Um…" she continued, rubbing her chin as she looked at the boy. "He looks pretty strong. I'm gonna call him…Boxer." She said.

            "Like a cute little puppy boxer?" Bubbles asked happily.

            "No!" Buttercup answered immediately, sticking out her tongue. "Like a big, ferocious, snarling, tough boxer!" 

            "Alright, let's go upstairs." The Professor ordered, walking back up the steps in a daze. The other two girls gave Buttercup the 'you really did it this time' glance before they followed. 

            Buttercup looked at her new brother. "Come on, Boxer." She said. He merely sat there, staring at her. "Hey, I said come on!" she waited. "Suit yourself." She grabbed his folded hood and flew after her family, dragging the child behind her. 

            The Professor was pacing around, Bubbles sat in a chair with Blossom, Buttercup stood on the floor with a guilty look, and Boxer was seated on the couch, still saying nothing with a wide-eyed stare. "But Professor, wouldn't it be great to have a son?" Buttercup insisted.

            "That's not the point, Buttercup." He said. "You can't just go creating life whenever you want to."

            "Why not? That's what _you_ did!" she defended, flying up to his face. 

            The Professor seemed to be taken back for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Buttercup, I knew what I was doing when I created the three of you."

            "Yeah, and I knew what I was doing when I made Boxer!" she flung her hand towards her 'brother', causing him to jump.

            "Creating life is dangerous and irreversible, how could you possibly know without the proper experience? You can't." He argued.

            "Can't we just put him back where he came from?" Bubbles asked, hugging her octopus, which had one leg crudely bandaged back onto it. 

            Boxer whimpered. They all stopped rigidly and looked at him. It was the first sound he had ever made, and they were nervous as to what he was thinking. He made no further attempts to say anything, so the other four continued. 

            "If a monkey could do it, so can I!" Buttercup said.

            "But that's different!" Blossom said, standing up. "The Rowdyruff boys were evil! They were unstable, because Mojo didn't know what he was doing! Who knows how dangerous Boxer is!" she explained. 

            Boxer tried to shake his head, but no one was paying attention to him. "He doesn't look very dangerous." Said Bubbles. "And besides, the Rowdyruff boys couldn't've been as bad as all that." 

            "Boxer is _not_ a Rowdyruff boy!" Buttercup growled. "We can't just kick him out on the streets, Professor!" she pleaded, holding up her hands with a concerned look. "He's one of us now."

            The Professor shrugged, dumbfounded. "I guess…he'll have to stay here with us until I can figure out what to do with him…I'll be in the lab…cleaning up." He looked at Boxer and shook his head before returning to his laboratory. 

            All three Powerpuff girls sat on the couch next to the Powerpuff boy and looked at him. There was an awkward silence as his golden eyes scanned the three girls. "Uh, h-hi, Boxer." Buttercup waved to his face. "I'm Buttercup. This is Blossom and Bubbles." 

            Boxer put his hand to his mouth and stared at them, and then did the most awful thing he could've done, and the last thing any of the girls wanted…he burst into tears. His sobs echoed through the house and sent the girls into a panic. 

            "Ah! What's wrong with him!?" Buttercup covered her ears and backed away from him quickly. 

            "I don't know! Did you hurt him?" Blossom yelled.

            "Boxer, _what's wrong_?!" Buttercup screamed over his wailing.

            And then he uttered his first and panicked words. "I'm hungry!!"       


	3. Killing Time

"O-okay, okay! Just shut up, _please_!" Buttercup tried to stop Boxer's frantic cries. He now sat at the table with Blossom and Bubbles trying to make a sandwich. Once they were finished, they set it hurriedly in front of him. He stopped crying and looked at the sandwich, then started to cry again.

            "What is it now?" Buttercup jumped back. 

            "I'm afraid!" Boxer said.

            "A sandwich?! You're afraid of a sandwich?!" Buttercup's eyes bulged as she picked up the sandwich. "Look, look, it can't hurt you! It's just a stupid sandwich!" she yelled furiously, taking a bite. 

            Boxer blinked and watched as she set the sandwich back down. 

            "Yeesh!" Buttercup continued. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

            "He's probably just scared." Said Blossom, pointing to the boy, who was now eating his food. "See, he's fine now." 

            They watched him for a second before sitting next to him. "You know, this is your fault, Buttercup." Blossom said, pointing at Boxer. "So don't complain about him."

            "Why did you do it?" Bubbles asked, pouring a glass of milk and putting it on the table. "Here you go."

            "What do you mean 'why'?" Buttercup folded her arms.

            "Why in the heck would you want to make another one of us? And without even discussing it with the Professor?" Blossom asked.

            "I don't know…" Buttercup lied, averting her gaze to the floor.

            "What are we gonna do with him?" the red head asked.

            "Why does everyone keep asking that?" Buttercup sneered. "It's not like we can just give him away or melt him back into the soup he came from." 

            Boxer looked up and started to cry again. "I don't want to die!"

            "Oh, for cripes sake!" Buttercup beat her fist on the table, quieting him instantly. "This kid is worse than Bubbles!"

            "Hey!" Bubbles shouted.

            "Well he's your responsibility, Buttercup." Blossom said. "So you take care of him." 

            "Piece a'cake." Buttercup mumbled, resting her head on her hands. "So what do you wanna do first, Boxer?" she asked.

            "W-what do you mean?" he asked, shying away from her.

            "You know, like fight bad guys or play kick boxing. I've got some neat video games, too." She explained.

            Boxer looked at her. "I want…to…"

            "Let's watch a movie!" cried Bubbles. She held up the 'Happy Pink Pony' video and flew into the family room. 

            "Aw, not that video again!" Buttercup moaned.

            Blossom rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's just watch it. It's good, Boxer'll like it."

            "Well I'm staying right here!" Buttercup declared, folding her arms. 

            Boxer watched Blossom exit. 

            Buttercup's eyes drifted to him as he sat, staring at her. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!" 

            Boxer looked down. "But I wanna stay with you…" he said.

            Buttercup looked over at him slowly, slightly less irritated. "Well, I guess…I…Rrr, let's just go watch the stupid movie!" she said, standing up and walking lazily out of the kitchen. Boxer quickly followed.

            "Hee hee hee!" giggled Bubbles as she pressed play on the television and watched the pink horse prance across the field. 

            Boxer climbed back onto the couch and looked at Bubbles for a moment with an expressionless face. None of them, save Bubbles, were actually watching the movie, but instead far too intent on the new situation at hand. Blossom was skeptical, Buttercup was curious, and Boxer was merely frightened. They were all too nervous to speak. "Heh, it's…uh, a pony." Blossom said.

            "Yep, sure is." Buttercup agreed. 

            Boxer removed his hat and rung it in his hands, looking over at Buttercup every now and then. 

            "…What is it?" Buttercup asked heatedly, catching Boxer's stares. 

            Boxer whined and his eyes started to tear up.

            "No no!" Buttercup flailed frantically. "I'm sorry, okay? Stop crying!"

            Boxer pulled his hat tight over his head with a groan. 

            "Girls?" the Professor walked in front of the couch and flipped off the television, much to Bubbles' dismay. "It's time to go to bed, girls." He said.

            "Where's he gonna sleep?" asked Blossom, pointing to the new boy.

            "You three will just have to make room for him in your bed." The Professor informed. A timer beeped in the kitchen, and the Professor suddenly looked panicked. "My hot cocoa! It'll get too hot!!" with that, he ran out of the room with light speed.

            "Come on, guys, I'm beat." Blossom said. The other two girls nodded in agreement as they floated into the air to follow their sister. Unsure of the ground beneath him, Boxer also floated up to follow quickly behind Buttercup, whom he had obviously concluded was the one who made him. Once they got to the room, Bubbles handed Boxer an old T-shirt, which he changed into. They all crammed into the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. 

            "…This is weird." Bubbles whispered. 

            "Just go to sleep." Said Blossom. 

            A long silence passed. "Do I get to stay alive…?" Boxer said in a very quiet voice. 

            "Of course you do." Blossom answered. 

            "Yeah, it's not right to kill people." Bubbles added. 

            He waited. "But…what if the scientist man says that I don't?"

            "…I don't know, Boxer…I guess we have to do what the Professor says…" Blossom swallowed uncomfortably. "G-goodnight, guys."          


	4. Getting Along...Or Going Wrong

Okay, bear with me here, this chapter is pretty long. -_-

The next morning, things had gotten a little better. All of the Powerpuffs sat at the table, eating Super Sugar Sweety Smushies and orange juice. Boxer was wolfing his cereal down like there was no tomorrow. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Buttercup said, pointing at Boxer with her spoon. "Only a boy could eat like that!" but even as she said it, she herself began to eat her cereal in the same ravenous fashion. 

            Boxer easily devoured the entire box of cereal and tossed it behind him. He then went into super fast action, leaving a bright yellow streak behind him as he snatched pans and pots from the kitchen. The girls watched him.

            "What are you doing?" asked Blossom.

            "Breakfast." Boxer said happily.

            "But we just ate." Bubbles reminded.

            "Yeah, a snack." he shrugged. "Don't you eat real breakfast?" he studied them questioningly. 

            "What are you making?" Buttercup flew into the air.

            "Pancakes, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, French toast, orange juice, coffee, bacon, sausage, hash browns, donuts, waffles, and fruit. Maybe something else on the side in case we're _really_ hungry." He replied, taking out a pack of eggs. The three girls gaped at him.

            Boxer was true to his word, and soon the kitchen was filled with food. In a truly Powerpuff feat, he produced everything he had listed within twenty minutes. He was eating it in the next five. Buttercup was sinking her teeth into a donut as she laughed. "Yeah, I knew this guy was good for somethin'!"

            Bubbles swallowed a bite of sausage and nodded. "This is the biggest most bestest breakfast I ever had!"

            Just then, the Professor entered the room. "Good morning, girls, I was just-HOLY MOTHER OF MOJO, FOOOOD!!" Professor Utonium grabbed a stack of French toast and waffles, shoveling it down. "Mmm, hrmmrfm hmm!" he said.

            "Wow, the Professor sure can eat." Blossom commented. 

            Boxer smiled for once. "Does this mean I get to stay alive?"

            The Professor looked up, surprised. "What do you mean?" syrup dripped from his mouth. 

            "W-well, I thought you didn't want me here…" he nervously fidgeted his fork. 

            The Professor waited for a second. "Of course you can stay alive, Boxer. There's nothing anyone can do to change that."

            He nodded, scratching his head. 

            The Professor chugged as much coffee and orange juice as he could hold before he stood up. "Alright, girls. It's time to go off to school."

            "Right, we almost forgot about school." Blossom glanced at her sisters.

            "School?" Boxer looked terrified. 

            "I suppose it's alright if you stay home for now, Boxer." Professor Utonium informed. "To get used to things."

            "No!" he cried immediately, wrapping his arms around Buttercup's legs as he threw himself to the floor. "I don't wanna be alone…"

            "Aw, for cryin' out-" she started.

            "Now Buttercup-" the Professor started.

            "Yeah, yeah, alright, I get it!" she folded her arms. "Just let go a'me and come on!" she pulled him up by the shirt and set him on his feet.

            When they got to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten school, class was just beginning. "Hi, Ms. Keane." Said Blossom as she walked into the room. "This is Boxer. He's…um, new. Just moved here."

            The teacher turned. "Oh really? Well, Hello, Boxer. Where did you move from?" 

            Boxer blinked and hid behind Buttercup. 

            "Uh, he's from, um, New Zealand…" Buttercup shrugged. 

            "Oh? That's interesting. Well, you kids take a seat." She turned back to the chalkboard and continued to write.

****

            "Okay children, recess!" Ms. Keane said as she closed her book.

            Bubbles sniffed and sat down her book as well. "Aw, and it was just getting to the sad part. Billy Bear lost his puppy…" 

            "Gimme a break." Muttered Buttercup as she jumped down from her seat. They all went outside to play. Bubbles picked up a red ball from the playground and tossed it to Blossom, who caught it and examined it. 

            "Here ya go, Boxer. Catch." She said, throwing it to him.

            Frightened, he closed his eyes tightly and covered his head. The ball hit his arm and bounced off harmlessly onto the ground. "No, you're supposed to catch it!" Buttercup snapped. She went to pick up the ball, but it was suddenly hit by a flash of light that propelled the girl backwards. The other three gasped and turned to face the offender.

            "Howdy there, PoutyPuff Girls!" said a familiar, ridiculously irritating voice. 

            "Princess?!" Blossom stood protectively in front of her other sisters. 

            "Glad you remembered, _Possum_!" she snickered, walking over to the group in a move that attempted to be dainty, but came out looking like a horse trot. 

            "What are you doing here?" Buttercup snarled. 

            Boxer hid once more behind his creator. 

            "_I_ got out on parole for good behavior!" she said snootily. She then changed her expression to one as serious as she could be. "And you know what? I've decided to change my ways. I don't care about you and your stupid fan club anymore." She folded her arms.

            "For the last time you moron, it's not a fan club!" Buttercup raged. 

            Blossom intervened. "What are you talking about, anyway?" she interrogated. 

            Princess whipped around, pointing to Blossom. "I don't need you! See, what I realized is that I don't need you three holding me down!"

            "Yeah, right!" Buttercup started snickering, followed by Bubbles.

            Princess looked enraged. "You three are dead weight!" she continued. "I had a lot of time to think about it in that slammer. All this time I thought that I was just feeling rejected because I wanted to be a Powerpuff girl. But I found something out about myself." She turned, looking down at Blossom in an attempt to look intimidating. By Blossom's reaction, or lack there of, it obviously failed. "I realized that being a Powerpuff wasn't what I wanted."

            "Thank goodness." Said Buttercup.

            "The _real_ reason I wanted to join you three is because you fight crime, something I wanted to do. Being as gracious and kind as I am, I've come to terms with the fact that I don't care how great you Powderpuffs think you are, I just care about helping the innocent people of Townsville! That was my goal all along!" she snorted.

            Blossom folded her arms with a still skeptical look. "Well, I've gotta say, Princess, that's a pretty noble attitude, considering."

            "Yeah, even if you _are_ still a-" Buttercup started, but then she thought better of her words. 

            "So you three can just go about your pathetic little business and watch me save the world and become a hero!" Princess waved her hand as if she could dismiss them.

            "There's four of us, now." Bubbles informed innocently.

            "Yeah, whatever the fo-" she stopped, looking over at Boxer. "FOUR?!" she suddenly seemed powerfully outraged. "You-he-you LET in another member?!"

            "Not exactly…" Blossom said.

            "Oh, _I_ see!" she snarled. "_I'm_ not good enough for your stupid little club, but _he_ is?! He's not even a girl!! I HATE ALL OF YOU!!" she was thrown suddenly into a screaming, writhing fit. She walked over and studied Boxer with resentment and malice. "Look at this pathetic little no name! You _let him in_?!" she shoved him, and he fell back with a shocked cry.

            "Hey, don't push him!" Buttercup snapped, roughly pushing Princess by the shoulder.

            "You don't get to touch me!!" roared Princess, lunging for Buttercup.

            Buttercup dodged.

            "Girls! Wait!" Blossom assuaged, waving her arms. "Powers on the playground are against the rules!"

            "So is this!" Buttercup screamed, ramming her fist into Princess's jaw with a heavy uppercut. 

            Princess recovered quickly, even further enraged at the fact that Buttercup had dared to strike her. "You stupid doo-doo head!!!" she shrieked, shooting a laser at Buttercup from her wrist. The Powerpuff took the blow in her stomach with an 'oof' and flew backwards into the grass. Rolling to her feet, she stood with a prepared and menacing glare. 

            "You're gonna regret the day your spoiled butt was ever born!" Buttercup threatened.

            "And you're gonna regret the day you were scientifically concocted in a controlled but hazardous experiment!" Princess countered. She flew at Buttercup with her foot aimed towards her opponent's chest. Buttercup zipped up to meet her and caught her leg, throwing her to the ground with supernatural strength. She was about to go down for another brutal attack, when something stopped her in mid-flight.

            "Buttercup." Buttercup turned to see the angry waiting expression of Ms. Keane. 

            "Uh, hehehe…" she grinned sheepishly. 

            "She started it!" Princess said immediately, jumping to her feet. 

            "Did not!" Buttercup argued. "She pushed Boxer!"

            "That's no reason to start a fight." The teacher scolded.

            "It's good enough for me!" Buttercup struggled under the grip that held her. 

            "Boxer, Buttercup, Princess, I want to see you three after class. In the office." She said. 

            "Aw, man!" Buttercup kicked the air angrily. 

            Blossom and Bubbles swallowed and looked at their sister. 

            It was later that day, after school, when Princess, Boxer, and Buttercup sat in the classroom guiltily. Ms. Keane was sitting at her desk, looking at the three with her chin rested on her folded hands. With a sigh, her eyes drifted across them. "So, is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

            "I will!" Princess volunteered. Buttercup snarled, glancing at her fiend spitefully. "I was just minding my own business when _she_ came along." 

            Buttercup opened her mouth to protest, but Ms. Keane gave her a warning gesture to be quiet. 

            "And then she hit me!" Princess cried, trying to milk any sympathy she could get. "And then she called me a bad word!"

            Ms. Keane turned to Buttercup. "Is that true?" 

            "No!" she answered venomously. "That's a lie as big as her fat butt!"

            "Buttercup!" Ms. Keane shouted. She shook her head and sighed again. "Buttercup, it seems that you get into quite a few fights. Who am I supposed to believe here?"

            "You're supposed to believe who's telling the truth!" Buttercup said desperately, standing up. "Boxer was there! He saw what happened too!"

            The teacher turned to Boxer. Buttercup huffed in slight relief. "Boxer, is this true?" she asked. "Did Buttercup hit Princess? Did she say a bad word?"

            Boxer looked to the ground nervously. He didn't know what a bad word was…but Buttercup _did_ hit Princess. Boxer squinted and nodded, rather unsure.

            "What?!" Buttercup's eyes widened to an extreme extent as she froze. Princess grew a tremendously superior smile. 

            Ms. Keane nodded. "Buttercup, I want you to stay after school for the next week in detention."

            "WHAT?!" she repeated, unable to believe what she was hearing. 

            "All of you, go on home now. I've got a lot of papers to grade." 

            The three walked out of the building. Princess trailed behind, happily skipping along. "See ya later, Powerpuff dorks!" she snickered, running off. Buttercup fumed.

            She grabbed Boxer by the shirt and plopped him on the ground. He looked up at her in terror. "What is _wrong_ with you!?" she yelled, shaking her fist. 

            "…I…" his eyes quivered in worry.

            "Why did you tell her that what Princess said was true? You _know_ that it was a lie!" she continued.

            Boxer put one arm over his head to protect himself from Buttercup's wrath. "You said…um, you said butt."

            Buttercup grabbed her hair and cried out in frustration. "That's not a bad word!!"

            The boy on the ground only looked at her, confused.

            "Forget it." Buttercup growled. "I'm going home! You can do whatever you want!" with that, she flew off. 

            Boxer watched her go, tears welling up in his eyes. "Buttercup! Wait! I-I don't know how to get…to get…back…" tears started spilling out of his eyes, choking him. He angrily and forcefully tried to stop his tears, wiping them away roughly with his sleeve until his eyes hurt. He wouldn't cry, he couldn't. Buttercup didn't like it when he cried. So he just wouldn't. But, easier said than done. He sniffed and clenched his eyes shut, until he felt a strange presence before him. 

            He looked up to see a stranger's face, making him jump back with a yelp. 

            "Hey, now," said the stranger. "Whatcha doin' down there all by yaself?" 

            Boxer blinked in horror and whimpered. "I-I'm lost…"


	5. Lost and Found

"Aw, that's too bad, little dude." Said the disturbing man as he knelt down before him.

            "Who are you?" Boxer summoned his courage to ask.

            "The name's Ace." He said, pointing to himself. (Damn good guess, Hairy…^_~) 

            Boxer found this green-skinned person very disturbing, but he didn't know what he could do about it. 

            "What's your name, kid?" he asked, holding out his hand. 

            "B-Boxer…" he said, reluctantly shaking the hand.

            "Well, it's nice ta meet ya. Now, where ya headed to?" he asked.

            Boxer didn't want to trust him, but once more, he didn't know what else to do. "To the Powerpuff Girls house…I guess…" 

            "You live with them girls?" he lowered his sunglasses, pretending to be surprised. He stood up and turned his back to Boxer, folding his arms with a sigh. "That's a shame, kid. A real shame."

            Boxer struggled to stand, brushing off his sweatshirt. "W-why?" 

            "Well, if ya must know…" he grinned, turning back to the boy. "They're…well, how do ya say this…bullies, I suppose." He nodded.

            Boxer straightened his hat and blinked. "What do you mean?"

            "Ya mean…ya don't know?" he smirked.

            "Don't know what?" he looked up, wide-eyed and absorbing what he heard.

            "Poooor innocent Buffer…" he sighed.

            "My name's Boxer." He reminded, pointing to himself.

            "Right, right, sure, kid." He scowled, continuing. "Ya really can't see what's goin' on right before yer eyes, can ya?"

            He remained quiet.

            "You do know what them Powerpuff girls is famous for, dontcha?" he asked.

            The boy shook his head. 

            "Crime fightin', that's what they do." He nodded.

            Boxer seemed confused, putting on hand to his mouth. "But…isn't crime bad…?" 

            "Heck no!" Ace exclaimed, throwing out his arms. "There's somethin' you kids gotta understand, here. Some of us ain't got off as well as others, ya know? It's just the rotten luck a'the draw." He cleared his throat. "See, crime is all we can do ta make a livin'. We all gotta live, ya know?" 

            Boxer hesitantly nodded.

            "And it ain't just that they're against crime, it's that they're fightin' it!" he folded his arms.

            The younger one merely blinked, not seeing any relevance to that statement.

            "Don't ya see how bad that is?"

            He shook his head slowly. 

            "Lemme put it this way. What'd Buttacup get in trouble for today?"

            "Uh…fighting?" he responded.

            "Exactly!" he boomed, startling the boy. "So not only are they against us just 'cause of our life style, but they're fightin', which makes it a bazillion times wronger! In fact, fightin' crime should be a crime! Ya see where I'm comin' from, eh kid?" 

            "I-I guess so…" he looked up to Ace's right left and waved. "Hi, Blossom." He said.

            "Blossom? Whataya-baOOMF!" he turned to meet Blossom's fist, which connected with his nose in a splattering crunch. He fell back, holding his face. When he uncovered his eyes, he came face to face with Bubbles, who smiled and waved before drawing another painful blow to his face. 

            "And stop messing with his head!" Blossom ordered before landing in front of Boxer. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

            "Yeah, are you okay?" Bubbles was by Blossom's side in a moment. 

            Boxer blinked and scratched his head. "I think so…" 

            "We got worried when Buttercup came home alone." Blossom explained.

            "Where is she?" Boxer asked, looking around frantically.

            "She just stormed up to her room and wouldn't come out." Bubbles answered.

            As if that were his trigger, Boxer once again exploded into an eruption of sobs.

            "Don't cry!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled in unison as they grabbed they're ears in agony.

****

            "Girls, where have you been?" the Professor asked as he put down his paper. 

            "Buttercup left Boxer at school." Blossom said accusingly. 

            Professor Utonium stopped and stared at them for a moment, pondering before he picked up his pipe. "Hm." Was all he said. 

            "What's up with you?" roared Blossom as she flung the door to her room open.

            Buttercup was coloring a picture angrily, and took no notice of her sister.

            "You can't just leave him out there like that!" she flew over to Buttercup and snatched the crayon from her hand. "Aren't you listening to me? When we found him, he was ten seconds from walking off with Ace!"

            Buttercup snorted. "So? What do I care?" she hid the fact that the idea of Ace taking Boxer disturbed her.

            Blossom looked down at the drawing for a moment and grimaced with a disgusted scowl. It was a neatly colored portrait of Boxer with a knife in his head. Enraged, Blossom sizzled the drawing into ash with her laser vision, shocking Buttercup.

            "What'd you do _that_ for?!" she screamed, shoving Blossom.

            "That's not _funny_!" she snarled, clenching her fists. "Do you know what the Professor would say if he saw that? Do you?" she stomped on the ground. "I'll tell you what he'd say! He'd say-"

            "Ah, why don't you just _shut up, Red_!!" Buttercup drove a well aimed punch into Blossom's face.

            Blossom's logic temporarily subsided and her fury took over as she stood and rubbed her face. "I'm gonna _kill_ you, then I won't have to deal with your big obnoxious _mouth_!" on her last word, she lunged at Buttercup and caught her in the stomach, sending them both rolling into the wall.

            Bubbles was in the door frame, and took in the sight with a gasp. "Guys, stop!" she pleaded. Boxer skidded to her side, but quickly hid behind her at the scene.

Blossom had the upper hand, straddling Buttercup with her legs and sending a wave of blows upon her sister. "Stupid-*crunch*-irresponsible-*whack*-know nothing-*smack*-JERK!" *crack*

            Buttercup withstood the beating and took the opportunity to grab Blossom's bow, bringing her head into the wall behind them. While she was in that daze, Buttercup rolled on top of her and began the same cruel round of punching onto her sister. "Ugly-*whip*-nosy-*wrench*-domineering-*whelp*-drama-*boom*-QUEEN!" 

            Buttercup suddenly was hit by something from her side, and she was thrown off with a cry. Blossom was soon beside her, rolling head over heels into a position sprawled onto the floor. They looked over dizzily to see Bubbles in an attack position, glaring from red to green threateningly. "I said STOP IT!!" she squeaked.

            Buttercup stood and folded her arms, turning her back to everyone. 

            Blossom stood soon after, rubbing the side of her head. 

            Bubbles quickly straightened up and smiled. "The Professor said it was dinner time. Let's go eat!" she happily skipped a few steps before turning back to her sisters. "AND NO MORE FIGHTING!!" she fumed. They drew back, shocked.


	6. Evil Schemes

All of the Powerpuff girls sat in silence around the dinner table that night. The Professor said he had a few errands to run, so it was just the four children eating chicken and rice. Bubbles ate happily with Blossom and Buttercup glaring at each other menacingly. Boxer pushed his food around on his plate with a fork. "Doesn't the Professor make great chicken?" Bubbles asked, shoving another bite into her mouth.

            She got a mumble in response. "I like chicken…" Boxer said. "Chickens are like me." He blinked and looked down at his food.

            All three girls looked at each other before cracking up into a wild chorus of laughter. Boxer looked at them, confused. "I mean because they don't fly very good." He explained.

            "You're like a chicken alright." Buttercup chuckled.

            Boxer folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them, pushing his plate away. "The phone's ringing…" he said quietly.

            The girls listened. "That's the emergency line!" Blossom gasped, standing up.

            Her two sisters snapped to attention. Blossom rushed upstairs and grabbed the phone off the hook. "Hello? Mayor?"

            "Blossom!" came the panicked voice of the mayor. "It's Mojo Jojo! He's in a giant robot!" 

            "How original…" Blossom remarked. "We'll be right there, Mayor!" she slammed the phone down, turning to see the other three in the doorway. "Let's go, girls! It's Mojo again!" with that, she flew out the door. 

            Buttercup turned to follow, but bumped into Boxer. "Get outta my way!" she snapped.

            Boxer cowered. "B-but I wanna come." 

            "No, absolutely not, no WAY!" she barked, waving her hands.

            "Come on, Buttercup, what if we need him?" Bubbles pointed out.

            "_Need_ him? Need _him_? WHY? For what? To give Mojo something to laugh at while we defeat him?" she cried. 

            "We can't just leave him here." Bubbles said. 

            "But-"

            "Aren't you guys coming?!" Blossom yelled from downstairs. 

            "Yeah, yeah whatever!" Buttercup threw her hands up. "But if you get in my way, I'm gonna stuff you in the freezer when we get home!" she jabbed Boxer in the chest with her hand. He swallowed and followed her as she flew after her two sisters.

****

            "There he is!" Blossom pointed to the innards of Townsville where a large, spider-bot pranced about the city. 

            "What a doofus!" Buttercup snorted. 

            "Yeah, it's lame, but let's do what we have to." Blossom shook her head and flew to the robot, blasting a leg to get Mojo's attention.

            "Ha ha ha!" Exclaimed the ape as he turned his guns towards the girl. "I see you like my new Arachna-bot 2200! It is fully controllable up to the most microscopic joint-"

            "Yeah we get it!" snarled a frustrated Buttercup. "It's a giant robot, now can we get down to business?" 

            "Oh, yes, of course." He armed his weapons and aimed for Bubbles.

            "Go, girls!" Blossom yelled, charging towards the cockpit. Bubbles easily dodged the blast directed towards her and shot her own lasers at the weaponry units.

            Buttercup joined Blossom in hitting the other side of the cockpit.

            Boxer blinked and floated over slowly, squinting his vision harshly. When nothing happened, he squinted harder, producing a narrow, red laser, which fizzled against the side of the robot. He looked around, miserable and confused. He didn't know if he should attack the monster again. After all, was attacking it the right thing to do? Buttercup was doing it…maybe he could win her pride this way. 

            Mojo Jojo jumped back as the shield of the cockpit cracked. Seeing this, Buttercup continued to blast away at the abrasion. 

            "Stop that! It's expensive!" he ordered, shaking his fist. 

            A robotic leg lifted to pry the green powerpuff away while she was distracted. In seeing this, Boxer immediately zapped over to his creator and pushed on her frantically. "Buttercup, move! Move move move move move!!!" he screamed.

            "Get off a'me!" she growled furiously, throwing him off. Just as she did so, however, a metal leg connected with her back, sending her into a nearby building. 

            "Buttercup!" Blossom cried. She then turned and kicked the cracked cockpit, shattering it and picking Mojo up by the shirt, tossing him away.

            He screamed in terror and hit the ground, rolling and landing dizzily on his stomach…and right in front of Boxer. Mojo's vision was splitting as he opened his eyes in a daze to reveal Boxer. He saw three hazy figures of the curious boy. "Rowdyruff boys…?" he grumbled painfully. Suddenly, all of the figures phased into one. "What is this?" he looked menacingly at Boxer.

            "Boxer, get away from him!" Blossom's voice boomed. He quickly gasped and darted away, leaving a golden light behind. 

            Mojo Jojo stood up and shook his head, trying to clear it. He watched from a long distance as Bubbles and Blossom helped an injured Buttercup to her feet. His eyes shot to Boxer, who was standing by worridly. "A Powerpuff boy…?" he scratched his chin. "What is he doing there? Why was I, Mojo Jojo, not informed of these happenings going on?" he watched Boxer quickly hide behind Blossom as Buttercup stood and shook her fist at him. "Hm…." Mojo grinned and turned, sneaking off to his base.

            "Why didn't you TELL me about the giant spider claw?!" Buttercup hollered at the boy as she rubbed the side of her head.

            "I was trying!" he held out his hands, a shocking tone of actual frustration in his voice. 

            "Well not hard enough!" she ranted.

            "Come on, Buttercup." Blossom said. "You were just being ignorant! Stop blaming everything on everyone else!" 

            "Don't even start!" Buttercup warned. 

            "Why are you two always fighting?" Bubbles yelled, starting to cry. 

            "Let's just go home!" Blossom spat, clenching her teeth. 

            "That's fine with me! I've had about as much as I can take from you three!" Buttercup hissed.

            So, in silence, the four quickly returned home.


	7. Just More Random Turmoil

"Girls, there you are." Said the Professor as the four silent figures entered the house.

            "Yeah, phone call, save Townsville." Mumbled Blossom quickly.

            "Well, I stopped on the way home and picked up something for each of you." He reached into a bag and the girls lit up. They smiled as he handed the three a candy bar each.

            "Alright, thanks Professor!" Buttercup cheered. She took a bite of her peanut-butter cup. 

            "What about Boxer?" Bubbles pointed to the boy who had been sitting by the front door playing with his shoelaces. 

            The Professor's expression straightened and he furrowed his brow. "Of course! I forgot about him…" he guiltily scratched his head. "Uh, Boxer, come in the kitchen and have a pear."

            Boxer jumped up and looked at the three girls as they all walked into the kitchen. The Professor handed him a ripe pear. Boxer looked at it and brought it to the table, setting it in front of him. 

            "Yuck! I hate pears!" Buttercup exclaimed. 

            Before she had finished her sentence, Boxer had opened his mouth and devoured the pear in a single bite. He began to chew it mercilessly, juicy pear guts flying out of his mouth. "Gross! Professor!! Make him stop!" Bubbles cried, covering her eyes.

            He swallowed and looked down. 

            "Alright, you four go to bed." Said the Professor as he lit up his pipe. 

            The four nodded and trudged upstairs. Once they got to their room, they all started the tedious process of getting ready for bed. Bubbles was brushing the mane of her stuffed unicorn, Blossom was brushing her own hair, and Buttercup was making faces in the mirror. Boxer was in bed, flopping a stuffed dragon up and down on his stomach. Blossom continued stroking her locks of hair with the brush, occasionally glancing at her green sister. She put her brush down and looked down at it, then sheepishly looked over at Buttercup. She sighed. "Look, Buttercup…I'm sorry I fought with you today…"

            Buttercup glanced over and folded her arms, looking away. "Yeah, yeah…guess…m'sorry too…" she said in a barely audible tone.

            Blossom looked over timidly. "So…friends?" 

            "Yeah, whatever." Buttercup responded.

            Blossom looked over at their newfound brother and then back to Buttercup. "Maybe you should apologize to Boxer, too."

            "What? No way!" she immediately protested. "Thanks to him, I've got detention for the next bazillion years!" 

            "It's only a week, Buttercup." Blossom reminded. 

            "Yeah…well…" she looked at Boxer, who was watching them. Once he saw her look, he yelped and covered his face with the dragon. "Maybe I am sorry." She growled, folding her arms. "But he's gotta learn to toughen up! I'm not gonna hold his freaking hand every step of the way." 

            Blossom shook her head. "Let's just go to bed."

            Bubbles yawned in agreement.

****

            The next morning, at school, the children all sat, doing their mathematics. "What's eight plus eight?" Bubbles asked to no one in particular. 

            "Sixteen." Blossom answered.

            Bubbles but her hand to her mouth. "How do you know?"

            "Well…you just count to eight on your hand twice." She said thoughtfully.

            "But we don't have any fingers." Bubbles noted. "So how do you know it's sixteen?" 

            "It just is." Buttercup said shortly. 

            "Look Bubbles," Blossom took out a box of twenty-four crayons and dumped them out. "See? Look, take eight crayons." She did so.

            "What color should they be?" Bubbles asked.

            "It doesn't matter." Blossom informed. "See, then you put these aside and take eight more crayons."

            "What color should _they_ be?" she prodded the crayons.

            "I…it doesn't matter, Bubbles." Blossom repeated. "Then you put all of the crayons together. Now you count them all."

            Bubbles smiled and counted the crayons quickly. "Fifteen!" 

            "Yeah! Wait, no!" Blossom slapped her forehead. "No, I already told you, it's sixteen!"

            "Well if you knew that already then why did you make me count them all?" Bubble folded he arms.

            "Because I wanted to show you how I knew it!" she started putting the crayons away.

            Bubbles nodded, slowly beginning to understand. "But Blossom, what if I have to add 34,591 and 45,231? I don't have enough crayons!" 

            Blossom was about to say something, but Boxer interjected. "79,822." He said. 

            The three girls looked at him.

            "H-he made that number up." Buttercup said.

            "Somebody get a bunch of crayons to see if he's right." Bubbles suggested.

            Boxer looked up. "79,822." He repeated. "And 79,822 plus 79,822, or 79,822 times 2 is 159,644." He nodded, and continued writing.

            The three girls gaped at him. "Right…um…l-let's just finish our paper." Blossom blinked.

            "Okay class!" said Ms. Keane. "It's snack time. Put your worksheets away."

            "Oh boy!" Bubbles cheered. The children were each given graham crackers and a carton of milk. 

            "Boxer…how did you know those numbers?" Blossom asked.

            They boy scratched his head and adjusted his hat. "They're just…in my head." He stated.

            "Buttercup, what exactly did you put in Boxer's mix?" Blossom turned to her sister.

            "I don't remember…" Buttercup shrugged. "Lots of different things."

            "What are you guys talking about?" Princess interrupted, butting into the conversation. 

            "I thought you said you were gonna leave us alone!" Buttercup snarled. 

            "I did!" Princess huffed. "But I didn't say anything about _him_!" she gestured to Boxer with her thumb. 

            "Leave him alone, Princess." Blossoom warned. "He's one of us too."

            "He's not a girl!" she said. "He doesn't belong here."

            "Whatever." Princess smirked. "So, Buttcup, how's detention going?"

            Buttercup seethed. "You better watch your fat mouth!" she looked around and quickly quieted. "I didn't start that fight, anyhow." She said.

            "Yes-huh!" Princess countered. "That's all you ever do! You just fight and get in trouble. That's all you're good for! That's why I know I can easily replace you. If I wanted to, that is."

            Buttercup strained to bit her lip, not wanting to get into further trouble. 

            "Don't talk like that to Buttercup!" Boxer piped in.

            Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What did you say to me?" Princess steamed.

            "I-I said, leave her alone." Boxer continued. 

            "You stuck up little-" Princess grabbed him by the shirt, but she was pushed away by Buttercup. 

            "I toldja once and I'll tell ya again, don't touch him!" she ordered. 

            "I'll touch him if I want to!" she screamed.

            "Buttercup, Princess!" Ms. Keane boomed again. 

            The two girls swallowed and turned to the teacher. "Yes Ms. Keane?" they both answered simultaneously.

            "What are you two doing fighting again?" she said incredulously. 

            "It wasn't Buttercup's fault!" Bubbles said. "Princess started it!"

            Buttercup sighed in relief. 

            "Princess, that's the second fight you've been in this week. I'm beginning to think that Buttercup's telling the truth. You will join her in detention for the next week." Said the teacher.

            "WHAT?! But-but-" she stammered.

            "No buts, Princess."

            The three Powerpuff Girls smiled at each other triumphantly.     


	8. The Beginning of the End (And Stuff)

Days passed with nothing eventful happening. Buttercup didn't pay much attention to Boxer, despite his efforts, but she did enjoy watching Princess bawl her eyes out in detention, screaming about how unfair it was and how 'she was too rich to be punished'. It was the morning of the last day of Buttercup's detention this day as the four puffs sat around their usual table. "I hate history!" cried Buttercup as she threw down her pencil. The class had been assigned to draw an event from medieval times. 

            "You're just a sore loser 'cause you can't draw! Hmph!" Bubbles said, shaking her fist.

            "You take that back, blondie!" Buttercup growled. 

            "Come on, girls, we don't need to fight." Blossom said, coloring tiredly. 

            Boxer snored loudly beside them, drooling onto his yellow dragon kissing a princess.

            Princess fumed at the other side of the class, watching the Powerpuff Girls, and boy, filing her nails. She had finished her picture moments ago. A picture of herself, of course, on a throne with all of the knight surrounding her to grant her every wish. She tapped her nails on the table and seethed, thinking of how Buttercup had gotten the better of her. And that pathetic little nuisance of a Powerpuff boy they let tag along with them. _How can they accept that brat?_ She questioned herself furiously. _I could defeat them all twice over and he couldn't kill a fly!_ She slammed down her nail filer and grumbled, looking down at her picture. There had to be something she could do to get back at them. Something to make them suffer. 

            They, after all, had done nothing but be crude and cynical to her when all she wanted to do was be the beautiful leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls, could they even be called that anymore? Now they were…something different. Something that sparked Princess's jealousy into a full fledged flame. Pitiful little Boxer could possibly be as innocent as he seemed. She knew there must be some trigger to set him off…and even if there wasn't…

            Princess gasped as she looked at her drawing.

            "Okay class, it's time to turn in you drawings." Announced Ms. Keane. 

            Buttercup quickly scribbles the last of her green crayon onto the paper to finish her dragon, which was roasting a castle with a crooked grin. The back half of the animal was colored with scribbled lines, but the detail was very exact. 

            "Who would like to collect the papers for me?" the teacher asked. Many students raised their hands.

            "Ooh, me me me me me me me me me I'LL DO IT!!!" Princess squealed.

            "Uh, yes, alright, Princess." The teacher said hesitantly. 

            She got out of her chair and skipped around the room, collecting everyone's drawing, but making sure that her own was on top. She greedily snatched the four drawings away from the Powerpuffs with a stuck up grin. She held out the papers in front of her, walking up to the front of the class. Once she got there, she went around to the side of the desk and held them out for Ms. Keane to take. "Here you go!"

            "Thank you, Princess." She said, reaching for them. 

            "Don't mention it." Princess snickered and waited until Ms. Keane was close before extending her foot and kicking the teacher's chair, tipping it backwards. 

            "Whoah!" she flailed for a moment and fell on her back, sending a collective gasp throughout the crowd, and all of the students ran up to her. 

            "Whoops! I'm sooo sorry, Ms. Keane!" Princess clasped her hands together and batted her eyes, then quickly knelt down with a pencil to the papers. She shuffled through the papers until she found the two she was looking for. Taking Boxer's, she crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash. Looking up to ensure that no one was watching, she continued on with her plans. She speedily snatched Buttercup's and erased the name, and rewrote in large letters, 'B-O-X-E-R' before putting it back into the stack. Maybe she could rely on Boxer's temper, but Buttercup was a different story…


	9. Onto The Other Side

Sorry this fic is starting to take some time, but I just have things I've got to do. And you guys have been making some very clever guesses as to what will happen, true they may not be…..read on….Muahaha-*chokes and dies* 

"So what did ya bring me here for, ape?" Ace snarled as he sat in the chair across from the notorious monkey. "I'll 'ave ya know I gots important thing ta do, so hurry it up."

            "You, you be quiet!" Mojo thrust his pointed finger at Ace shortly. 

            "Look, monkey, I was asked ta come down here, ya know? So don't be treatin' me like I ain't a guest." He said, folding his arms. "So cut to the chase, pal. Why'dja bring me to you're lil' lair thingy here?"

            Mojo snarled and clutched his arms behind his back, looking out his window. "Very well." He held a fist under his chin and cleared his throat. "For many years I have tried to defeat the Powerpuff girls. Day in and day out, the fighting and the beating and the hurting. I have tried everything from laser to robots to monsters to time travel to transmogrification! To no avail. Still, it goes on. Day in and day out. The fighting and the beating and the hurting!" He slammed his fist down into his open palm. "But at last I may have found the weak link in the Powerpuff chain." He peered over his shoulder at Ace, who leaned back in his chair, arms folded and feet rested upon the table with an unamused smirk, sunglasses sliding down as he glared at Mojo Jojo. 

            "And?" he pressed.

            "Who is the boy?" Mojo snapped.

            "What?" Ace cracked his neck.

            "You know what it is I speak of!" he shook his fists. "The boy! That is to say, the Powerpuff boy! The boy who resides with the Powerpuff girls!"

            "A'right, I get it!" the gangrene leader shouted. "The kid…" Ace thought for a second, recalling the little boy. "So what about 'im?"

            "Where did he come from?" Mojo stared attentively, urging him on.

            "How the heck should I know?" he pushed his sunglasses back up onto his face. 

            Mojo growled. "You know what I am taking about! Resources tell me you have spoken to this boy!"

            "Yeah, so?" he was becoming very irritated by this point. 

            "So what did you learn about him?" Mojo practically screamed. 

            "Relax, will ya, hairball?" he yawned. "Just some shy kid. Probably don't have no powers at all. A real pushover. But them girls sure is protective a'the squirt." He recalled, touching his face. 

            "Hm…interesting…" Mojo mused.

            "That's all ya wanted?" Ace scowled, obviously disappointed in this waste of time. 

            "So he doesn't have any power…?" Mojo grinned.

            "Well, I don't wanna jump ta no conclusions here, but it's probably a safe bet."

            The monkey cackled. "Wonderful! Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned away, motioning for Ace to go. 

            "That's it?" Ace growled, standing up. "No thank yous, no parting gifts? The nerve a you super villains, ya know?" 

            Mojo turned back around and grinned. "Oh, forgive me for being so rude. Allow me to give you an escort!" a sudden blast of light hit Ace with a 'hoomph' and sent him flying out the door.

            "Good work." Said Mojo, pointing to his kitchen. "Now come! We'll make the final preparations for our attack."

            "Ya, boss, whatever you say." Smirked Brick, glancing at his two brothers. "Whatever you say." 


End file.
